


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: After a particularly rough hunt, you and Dean take out your frustrations in a physical, intimate way.





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these two imagines: [Imagine scraping your nails down Dean’s chest and making him shudder](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/134375205233/gif-source-dean-imagine-scraping-your-nails-down) & [Imagine topping Dean after a particularly frustrating hunt](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/132905071813/warnings-nsfw-gif-source-dean-imagine-topping).

You'd known the Winchesters for a long time. It all started when your parents were hunted down by a wendigo when you were just a kid and you kind of just fell in with John Winchester and his sons. John saved your life and took you in, practically raised you. You owed a lot to that man.

When you and Dean got together, nobody was surprised. Even though Sam treated you like a sister, you and Dean were a little different. The two of you had a bond that was more than just familial. When nothing else seemed right in the world, you knew that Dean understood.

He was your first kiss, your first love, your first time, your first everything. And when you guys got older, you started hunting together. Some of the hunts were satisfactory; you found the monster, killed it, and saved a bunch of people in the process.

And then there were nights like this one. You had been tracking those damn vampires through the town, looking for their nest, and by the time you found them, they had killed several people, almost killing Dean along the way. You knew that Dean would feel bad for everyone that fell victim to them, and you weren't very happy about it, either.

There were two ways to vent your frustrations after nights like this one. One of them happened to involve you, the boys, and a bottle of Jack. The other, however, was more...intimate. And it's what you were in the mood for tonight.

As soon as the motel door closed behind him, you were all over Dean. You pressed him against the door and stood up on your tiptoes, capturing his lips in a kiss. The kiss was anything but gentle; no, it was rough, domineering. There was no way you could handle gentle tonight, not with all the frustrations that were going through your body. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, toying with the short hairs that were there.

He broke the kiss and you turned the two of you around, shoving him towards the bed. Once he was standing in front of it, you grabbed the white button-up he had on, the one he wore with the FBI suit he favored, with both hands and pulled, buttons flying everywhere. He helped you pull the offending material off of his body. He helped you remove the rest of his clothes, and then stripped you of your shirt and skirt, leaving you clad in your bra and panties, and him in his boxers. You pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

He leant against the headboard as you straddled his hips, capturing his lips in another rough kiss. You slid your tongue across his lower lip, silently asking for access, which he gladly granted to you. As you wrapped your arms around his neck, you ground down onto his length, feeling him start to harden underneath you.

Dean breaks the kiss, saying, "What's got into you tonight, huh?"

"Less talking," you mumble, trailing small open-mouthed kisses from his lips down to his jaw, to his neck, where you suck a bruise. "The hunt was terrible. Need to feel something other than grief."

He made a noise of agreement, and you went back to licking and sucking at his neck. You bite down gently and he lets out a hiss of pleasure.

As you ground down on his length, you captured his lips in another kiss. You thought that he'd be fighting for dominance, like normal, but tonight, it was different; tonight, he was handing the reins over to you, knowing that you needed to be in charge more than he did.

That's another thing you loved about Dean; most of the time he could tell what you needed even before you could. When you break the kiss, Dean says to you, "Tell me what you need, Y/N. I'll make sure you get it."

Standing up, you rid yourself of the remaining clothes that were on your body, and he got rid of his boxers as well. Once fully naked, you straddled his lap once more, rubbing your wet pussy against his hard cock, and then reached down, jacking his cock a couple of times before sliding onto him, inch by inch.

"Holy fuck, you're tight," Dean moans, and you close your eyes, reveling in the feeling of him filling you this way.

"You feel amazing, baby," Dean says, and you push him back so he's lying on his back. Gently, you scrape your nails up his chest from his stomach, and back down again, he shivers in pleasure. You grind up against him slowly at first, but once you're adjusted to his size, you start riding him a little more roughly. Dean reaches up, grabs your ass and starts lifting you and slamming you back down just a little more roughly.

"That's it," you say. "You feel so fucking good inside me. Oh God," you moan out, and he makes a groan that turns you on even more than you already were. You start rolling your hips and then Dean reaches down and starts thumbing your clit, slowly at first, but then a little more roughly.

"Come on, baby, I'm so fucking close, I need you to cum before I do," Dean says. The way he's acting, the way his body is reacting to yours, you can tell that it won't be very much longer before he loses it, so you smack his hand away and start rubbing your clit in tight circles, knowing that it's not going to take very much to bring yourself off. You rub faster and harder, and it's not long before you feel the knot in your lower stomach start to uncoil, and you're moaning his name as the orgasm takes you over.

He cums right after you do, and you feel his cock twitch inside you as he does so. There's sweat rolling down both of your bodies and you collapse on his chest as you start to come down from your high. He gently lifts you off of him and lays you next to him, gathering you up in his arms. He kisses you on the top of your head tenderly as he says, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," you murmur, and it isn't much longer before you're fast asleep.


End file.
